


Karaoke Night

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Karaoke, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Can a drunken comment finally reveal what Gabriel has kept hidden so long?





	Karaoke Night

 

 

 **Author’s Note:** Yet another combination of [Gabriel Monthly Challenge ](http://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/)and [Gabriel Bingo ](https://gabriel-spn-bingo.tumblr.com/)here! I hope you enjoy ^^

 

**~ This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

 

Prompts Used:

 

Gabriel Bingo Prompt – Karaoke

GMC Prompt – (Romantic Rendezvous) Song:

_And as the world comes to an end_

_I’ll be here to hold your hand_

_‘Cause you’re my king and I’m your lion-heart_

_King and Lionheart by of Monsters and Men_

 

GMC Prompt – Trope _:_ _Public Displays/Reveals of Love_

 

 

 

 

**Karaoke Night**

 

 

It started as a fun night out. Gabriel had wanted to relax after a harsh week of exams, and though it had taken a bit of begging from Dean and Gabriel, both Sam and Castiel joined them. While Gabriel and Dean often went for a couple of drinks, Sam and Castiel preferred to spend their time hitting the books. It was one of the things Gabriel loved about Sam, how he was so focused, and while he would never admit it to anyone, the older man often wondered what it would be like to be the object of that kind of attention.

 

Shaking the thought aside, Gabriel gripped the bottle of beer a bit harder, glancing away from Sam who was laughing at something Castiel had said. When they first all got together Gabriel had thought that he lost the taller man to his younger brother, that Castiel and Sam would find their common ground and become a couple. Thankfully, it hadn’t been the case. What had once been jealousy turned to fondness.

 

Deciding that he had enough of the beer Dean insisted on, Gabriel sauntered to the bar and ordered a fruity cocktail. While he didn’t care what people thought, Dean tended to roll his eyes whenever Gabriel ordered the tastier drinks. Seeing as his friend was about three beers from passing out, Gabriel brought the beverage back with a little umbrella and straw. Sliding into the booth they had taken as their own for the night, Gabriel couldn’t help but look at Sam through his lashes every chance he could.

 

The man was perfect. What had started as a minor interest in the taller man had blossomed into something that kept Gabriel up at night. He had been lucky so far; Sam was too invested in keeping his grade-point average up to even entertain the thought of a relationship. But Gabriel had seen how one of the girls had been shadowing him, how she managed to snag bits of his time even though they were in different courses. It was only a matter of time before she made her move, and that caused Gabriel to miss sleep thinking about how he was going to lose Sam before he even had him.

 

“Yeah, well, I think it’s sweet.”

 

Turning his focus to Sam who was arguing with Dean, Gabriel tried to make out what he missed. Thankfully Dean unknowingly filled him in. “So you’re telling me you wouldn’t be embarrassed by someone serenading you? I mean, come on, the guy could hardly hold a tune and now look at them, she’s all over him. I’ll admit that it’s a good con, but it’s hardly romantic.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, and though he was pleasantly buzzed, Gabriel could catch the tinge of wistfulness in his tone. “I don’t know, I mean he looked pretty nervous up there. I think it was genuine; it was sweet.” Dean snorted and tried to make an argument; however, Gabriel only heard white noise while they spoke. Suddenly, it became clear what he needed to do. If he didn’t want to lose Sam, he was going to have to do something spectacular and damn-well memorable.

 

Draining the last of his drink, Gabriel gestured to the bar explaining that he needed a refill. Getting a wave in response, instead of making his way to the bar, Gabriel approached the DJ before he lost his nerve. Editing the track with the man, Gabriel bit his lip and waited. It was a slow enough night that he only had the singer currently on stage before he was up. Clearing his throat, Gabriel took the microphone and walked onto the platform. At first, none of his group looked until he took a breath and spoke.

 

“Well, guys, I’m up! Now I’m not going to make you suffer through an entire song with my voice, but some of the lyrics are saying what I can’t. This is for you, Sam.” Steeling his nerve, Gabriel looked over to where he left his brother and friends sitting. They were all staring at him, but Gabriel only had eyes for a pair of hazel orbs which were wide in shock. The second the music started, Gabriel began to sing.

 

_Howling ghost they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart._

_And in the sea that's painted black,_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're a king and I'm a lion-heart._

_And as the world comes to an end_

_I'll be here to hold your hand_

_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lion-heart._

_A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart_

_A lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart, a lion-heart_

Once he was done, Gabriel noticed how Sam was looking at him, his expression more open than he had ever seen. Passing the microphone back to the DJ, Gabriel ignored the people applauding and made his way back to the booth. As soon as he was in arms reach, Gabriel was pulled against the man he had been pining for. Sam didn’t hesitate to tug him into an enthusiastic kiss, their brother’s groaning in fakes disgust while Gabriel dug his hands into brown locks. When they pulled apart, Gabriel tried to think of something to say, only for the words to be taken out of his mouth by Sam.

 

“So I guess you’re mine now.”

 

Laughing, Gabriel nodded, tugging the taller man into another kiss and smirking at the wolf whistles he could hear from the crowd. Grinning as he pulled back, Gabriel reached down and took Sam’s hand to his lips. “What would you like now, my king?”

 

Judging by the laughter in those hazel eyes, Sam didn’t seem to mind the gesture. “I think I would like another beer, and once that’s gone, you could bring me home, lion-heart.”

 

Gabriel couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he went to get Sam his beer, thankful that he dared to make a move. Lion-heart indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.


End file.
